Their Salvation: The Phoenix
by Scribhneoir2264
Summary: After they ascend each use of power will bring them one step closer to the grave. But what if there was a way to stop the aging? To return the lost years? A rare creature, a powerful being, but still just a girl. Will she be their Salvation? Or downfall?


**A/N**

**So this is my first fan fic. I honestly don't know where this story is going to go. I just saw the Prologue so clear in my mind that I had to get it down before I lost it. The story will definitely be slightly AU as it will take place during the movie but I haven't got everything quite ordered in my mind yet. Oh and I don't have a beta so there will probably be some grammer errors and the like. **

Prologue:

"So what have you found this time?"

The man looked up at the woman who stood in the middle of the doorway. The dim light from the fireplace showed a fit women in her late thirties perhaps earlier forties. The cut of her clothes bespoke money and sophistication. "A lead perhaps or is it the real thing Gorem?"

There had been so many false starts false leads and dead ends, their hopes built up and then crushed. Thinking they had found one who could save their sons. A mother's love it could be used to excuse just about anything as far as she was concerned. And Evelyn Danvers was willing to do anything to keep her son and those who would love him from experiencing the same heartache that she had. Watching her husband waste away before her very eyes the addiction eating away at him. But the never ending cycle of failure had begun to weigh on her.

"I believe ma'am that we have." Her eyes flicked to Gorem's face and then down at the paperwork on the desk. Another file to add to the hundred other files. The other mothers had stopped coming to these meetings starting with Ms. Parry than Mrs. Simms finally even Rose Garwin who seemed to have the most to lose her son half way addicted already, stopped coming. Actually Evelyn had been one of the first to fall away from the search falling into her own personal hell and at the time salvation. The bottle. It had taken Rose Garwin calling it quits to jerk her out of herself indulgent pitying destructive life. It shamed her the years she had spent going from one liquor to another always a glass or a bottle in her hand one. Stashing multiple bottles around the house so she never had to do without. Her husband might not be able to give up his addiction but to save her son she had done away with hers. But the past six months had been hard the boys birthdays getting ever closer and with it the aging would begin.

The other mothers hadn't been able to handle being so near the search. It was as if by ignoring the search and it's failures they could ignore the fact that there sons were so close to the end of their lives. They still supplied money to the fund but these never ending disappointments had taken their toll on the women. They had been searching for more than fifteen years for something to save their sons anything to save their sons. Gorem watched the vast ray of emotion cross her face, hope, fear reluctance and a gamut of others before she shuttered her emotions away her face again a blank facade.

"Show me." Gorem turned the report around so that Evelyn Danvers could look at it. Her manicured nail stroked the pictures. Burn out shells of room torched houses a burnt out car. She had seen these pictures before or similar ones but there was something different this time. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on a sense of anticipation hummed in the air. Perhaps just perhaps.

"And why do you think she's different than the rest?" Gorem looked up at her there was almost a disinterest in her voice but it was there in her eyes that little spark of something, perhaps hope.

He tapped the police report and her eyes quickly scanned it. It was an arson report. A burnt down house a foster home, the foster mother had been out at her night job, waitress. Only one death. Cause of fire unknown ruled accidental. She flipped through copies of the detectives notes. How Gorem was able to get a hold of such things were beyond her. But she supposed with enough money anything was for sale. Her eyes narrowing as she read over some of the personal notes about the foster father. Rumors that the foster father had been abusing the girls. The forest father died in the flames but the three girls were found in the only room in the house that wasn't touched by the flames. No one could explain how that was possible.

"Pyros can't do that Mrs. Danvers...' She nodded allowing hope to build in her chest, finishing the sentence for him her eyes greedily staring down at the picture of the girl. "Only the Phoenix can."


End file.
